Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of death in western countries. To diagnosis and treat cardiovascular diseases, the cardiac functions of the left ventricle and the right ventricle may be analyzed.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.